1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to information setting devices in which an on/off signal of switch means responsive to movement of an operating member is detected by a microcomputer so that the photographic data to be preset are renewed on the basis of the on/off signal of the switch means.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known to provide an information setting device employing the above-described method of setting data into the computer based on the on or off states of the switch means, in, for example U.S. patent application Ser. No. 669,591, now abandoned, assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
In this type of device, as the operating member has the form of, for example, a dial of which one revolution recycles the on and off operation of the switch a large number of times, if the dial is turned at a high speed, it will often happen that the number of pulses produced as the on/off signal becomes too many to allow for response of the computer to the on/off signal when they are directly applied to the computer.
Also, the above-described conventional device has another feature that the switch is supplied with current constantly to produce the on/off signal.
Meanwhile, in the case when the switch is made to turn on and off in cooperation with the dial, the current supplying state may be limited only to the time of the operating dial taking the operative position. In the inoperative position, on the other hand, there is no need to detect the on/off signal of the switch, and, therefore, the cutting-off of the current supply is rather desirable in the point of view of saving the consumption of electrical energy. In the above-described conventional device, however, the current supply was maintained even in the inoperative position.